


Inner Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1940s, Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Dipper has Schizophrenia, Jack the Ripper AU, M/M, Schizophrenia, Set in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack The Ripper AU. 1940's America.</p><p>Dipper Pines is a journalist, set on the case to write about the recent mass killings of prostitutes. Civilians call this murderer The Copycat Of Jack The Ripper, and Dipper is determined tto find out who it is. But, with the stress of it all messes with his mind, will his inner demon's take over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jack The Ripper AU, but in 1940's America. Pretty weird, I know. And yes, Dipper is schizophrenic.

"See? Another murder! I have myself a daughter and wife, who's to say that they're safe?" The older man's hands slightly trembled as he read the newspaper. Dipper sighed, and picked one up himself. Who was behind all of this? Dipper had been investigating for weeks, but he hasn't found even a clue. He didn't know if it was because the police here were stubborn bastards who wanted to take the glory for finding this murderer, or the guy was very clever. All Dipper really knew was that this was not what he expected when he became a journalist.

  
"It's like a copycat of Jack The Ripper." A young woman said, reading over the shoulder of Dipper. He nodded.

  
"Why can't all the blood and idiocity stay in Britain? I gotta go home..." The man tossed the newspaper to the ground and hustled away. It was almost like he was going to be sick.

  
The woman left too. If Dipper was a woman, he'd be pretty damn terrified, too. But, nonetheless, he had to write down anything and everything he knew and heard on the streets and on the crime scenes for the newspapers.

  
"Our money will double, thanks to this wannabe Ripper! Go out and make sure you get all the juicy bits, and don't hesitate to exaggerate a little," His boss had told him. Did he even care that young women were bring murdered? Their organs being removed, and maybe being sold for some cheap bucks? Dipper thought he'd be worried, since he has two pretty young daughters.

  
Dipper asked some townsfolk if they saw anything, and he jotted down the same things, just different names.

  
"That Robert that lives at the end of Berken Avenue was always an odd one, maybe you can ask him."

  
"Ask my ex-wife, she's probably the damn nut-job who's doing this."

  
"I don't know. What if you're next? What if I'm next? I need to get out of here. Maybe Scotland? Shit, I don't speak Scottish. I'm gonna die."

  
Dipper went back to the station and clocked out, going home quickly. Damn, he needed a car. He left work so late, and it definitely wasn't a very good time to be out in the streets.

  
When he got home, he went through his notes to see if he wrote down anything new. Of course not. This case was going nowhere, in his opinion. He threw his notepad away from him, and it slid and hit the wall, then fell onto his nightstand. If Dipper didn't get something soon, he might lose his job.

  
_"Isn't it just so frustrating? It's right under your nose, I know, but you just can't figure it out. My poor love, my sunbeam, don't worry yourself too much."_

  
"Mabel should be home soon..." Dipper felt his eyes growing heavy, and he slowly, slowly....

  
\--

_"Why can't you be more like my lovely husband?" His hand pulled down the dirty prostitute's short skirt, then pulled down her panties. Disgusting. How many men have been here?_

  
_She tried to say something, but the gag in her mouth just turned it into muffled nothingness. He didn't want to hear her._

  
_"My lovely Pines says that he's saving his body for marriage. We're married, he just does not know it yet. How cute! Why can't you be more like him?" He made an insicion in her lower abdomen, nice and slow, and listened to her muffled scream of agony._

  
_Bloody hands and a hastily removed uterus, he left the woman to bleed out, making sure to leave her panties at her ankles to humiliate her._

  
_In a world so disgusting and impure, he was so lucky to find someone as beautiful as Dipper Pines._

  
\--

  
Dipper felt like he was going to vomit.

  
He watched as an older woman held the body close to her, blood soaking into her jacket. Flashes went off as photographers snapped photos of the crime scene, cops yelled as they surrounded the area with red rope, the woman's cries becoming louder as she was pulled away from the victim.

  
"That's my daughter! Please, please let me stay with her!" She thrashed, and she was handed over to her husband. He had a pained expression, but took the woman away.

  
Dipper turned back, and spotted a young boy sitting at the edge of the rope, with blood on his hands. He stared at the body, eyes wide with horror. What had this poor kid seen?  
Dipper walked over to the child, and knelt down in front of him. The boy flinched, but didn't move, out of fear.

  
Dipper took a hanky from his pocket and gently took the boy's hands, wiping the blood off. They were trembling.

  
"Thank you." The boy whispered. Dipper nodded, and pushed the hair out of the other's face. "What's your name?"

  
"Alex."

  
"Have you talked to the police yet?"

  
He shook his head. "Don't wanna."

  
"That's okay, you don't have to right now. Can you talk to me, though?" Dipper sat all the way down, beside Alex, and hugged him from the side. He couldn't be any older than six.

  
"O-Okay." He pushed himself closer to Dipper, letting out a pained sob.

  
"I-I saw that lady layin' there when I was gettin' the paper for my mama. I went over and her..." He shivered, and Dipper lightly stroked his hair.

  
"It's okay, take your time." So this kid found the body? Dipper felt bile rise in his throat again.

  
"Her stomach was open, and her stomach was gone." Her uterus was gone.

  
"I tried to help, and there was blood, blood everewhere." Alex stood up, turned around, and vomited on the other side of the rope. Dipper slightly cringed, and got up to pat his back.

  
"It's okay, you can stop. You've been a great help. You're a brave boy." Alex looked tired, like he was going to faint. Dipper hoisted him up on his back, and carried the young boy away from the scene, and to his waiting mother.

  
"Thank you, young man." She sobbed as she took her son in her arms. Dipper nodded, gave a smile, and returned to the scene.

  
"Got some stuff from that kid?" An officer asked, and yanked Dipper's notepad from his hands, flipping through the pages. Dipper scowled, but stood back.

  
"Useless." He threw the notepad at Dipper, and it smacked him in the chest.

  
"What do you expect? He was six."

  
"Don't sass me kid. Leave the investigating to the professionals."

  
_"How rude, why must people be so rude to you, my love? Why do you let them push you around?"_

  
Dipper shivered, and pushed the voice down in his mind, muffling it. That voice was nothing but trouble, and after that incident, he completely tried to avoid listening to him, no, it, for a long time.

  
He sighed, and quickly scribbled down what the crime scene looked like, got down all the names of the officers there, and talked to some bystanders, not getting much out of them. He swiftly left.

  
_"Gosh, you're so brave, Dipper Pines. No wonder we work so well together, you're so loveable!"_

  
Shut up.

  
_"Why don't we talk as much as we used to, love? Did I do something wrong?"_

  
You know what you did.

  
_"Oh, but I have no recollection of little old me doing anything."_

  
Dipper didn't answer. He went home to type up the notes he took. When he got there he saw Mabel home, making lunch.

  
"I'm home."

  
"Pretty early. What's up?"

  
Dipper sat on his bed, letting out a puff of air. "There was another murder today. I talked to a little boy, that poor guy, he found the body. I gotta type this up." He waved his notepad around.

  
"Have fun with that. I'm making soup, you want some?"

  
"Sure." When she turned, he caught a glimpse of the right side of her face, seeing a scar running messily from her eyebrow to her jaw.

  
_"Art. My masterpiece."_

  
Too much happened in a span of an hour. He left to vomit.


End file.
